


Wham Bam Thank You Man

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Norman Reedus/Jon Bernthal - Fandom, Sharyl - Fandom, porn - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Daryl - Freeform, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Ejaculation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fucking, Gay Sex, Joeedus, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Shane - Freeform, Wham Bam Thank You Man, cock riding, dixongirlred, gay porn, pounding, rim jobs, sharyl, sword fight, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***WARNING***<br/>If you're not into man on man then this is not for you.<br/>Extreme sexual content and fowl language, read at your own risk.<br/>You have been warned :)</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Norman Reedus and Jon Bernthal get a little too drunk. Jon teases Norman in hopes that it will turn into something. Soon enough, both men are headed to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wham Bam Thank You Man

            Norman blushed at Jon’s slurred confession.

            “Com’on Norm don’t leave me hangin man. I just said I was willing to suck your cock…”

            “Jon you’re drunk.”

            “No shit. And you are too! I know you and Flannery had sex or something in the past… right?” Jon asked, hopeful.

Norman hesitated.

            Jon stepped closer to Norman, slowly. “Don’t be shy. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Jon added.

            Norman blushed. “Hmm.” His voice was gravelly while he nodded, he tried to hide his excitement but failed.

            “Let me suck you off Norman. I know you’ve thinking about it for a while too.”

            Norman blushed again.

            Jon smirked. If he pushed a little further he knew he would break Norman out of his shell. “You want a kiss first?” Bernthal asked slyly.

            Norman growled at his inquiry. He grabbed Jon’s head and yanked it closer to his, attacking the other man’s lips with a no longer timid enthusiasm. The moment their lips attached, both of their tongues darted out, desperate to taste each other. Jon hummed into the kiss causing Norman to also moan. Their kiss was sloppy, open-mouthed with tongues flickering against one another’s in every direction. Saliva started running down both men’s chins but neither cared.

            Norman wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist in a tight embrace, bringing the younger man’s body closer to his. He could feel Jon’s hard-on now, tightly pressed against his own bulge. He whimpered into Jon’s mouth, Norman always had a weakness for another hard, meaty cock pressed against his own. He circled his hips to Jon’s, grinding their erections together leisurely.

            “Let’s move this to the bedroom baby.” Jon said.

            And stumbling they went. They hardly got the door open wide enough before both men staggered into the bedroom. They made a quick stop against the wall where Norman had Jon pinned up with one both hands holding onto Jon’s wrists. He made quick work of ripping Jon’s shirt with his teeth, finally revealing the younger man’s rippling torso to his hungry gaze. He nibbled on his hot flesh before briefly teasing Jon’s nipples with his tongue. After inescapably removing the rest of Jon’s ripped shirt, the couple made their way to bed.

            Jon pushed Norman down against the mattress, landing on top of him while they never stopped engulfing each other’s lips. He moved his attention to Norman’s neck and then collarbone. While he licked and nibbled on Norman’s heated skin, Jon left the “x” tattoo that was placed directly above his right collarbone for last. He remembered Norman saying quite a few times that “x” marked HIS spot. Jon smirked as he swirled his tongue around the ink, causing Norman to squirm beneath him. He paid more attention to his special spot, licking the center of the x with the tip of his tongue before finally biting down hard on Norman’s tender speck. Norman thrust his hips up, whined and screamed at the same time.

            “Fuck Jon. You’re gonna make me cum too fast if you keep that up.” He pleaded.

            “Oh we don’t want that…” Jon mumbled, sucking on his collarbone briefly before helping Norman remove his shirt.

            Jon licked Norman’s torso all the way down to his happy trail. Once he got to the older man’s pants, he purposely unbuttoned and moved the zipper down at a sluggish pace, driving Norman absolutely crazy.  

            “God just take my cock out already…”

            Jon laughed at Norman’s desperate outburst. “Patience Normie… I’ve been dreaming of this day for far too long and I’m gonna enjoy it.”

            Norman groaned.

            Gradually, Jon dragged Norman’s jeans down to his ankles, admiring the view of his friend being spread out before him with nothing but his briefs now. Once he removed his pants from around his ankles, Jon’s hand instantly went to Norman’s impressive bulge. Norman arched his body back, thrusting his still yet clothed erection against Jon’s grip. Jon could feel and see the dot of moisture that was already staining the cashmere briefs. He leered at Norman’s choice of underwear.

            “Should’ve probably not worn those tonight Normie.” Jon chuckled.

            “Fuck… You’re killing me man. Just… just suck me off already! Fuck!”

            “Alright alright.” Jon beamed.

            He finally removed the last piece of clothing from Norman’s naked form. He admired Norman’s incredible length and girth before tentatively closing his fist around it. Norman jerked his body upwards, groaning into the wonderful sensation of Jon’s large and surprisingly smooth hand around his cock. He pumped him slowly, working the pre-cum that was dripping down Norman’s length to his advantage. Jon used his thumb to swipe against the slit in every other stroke, soon enough he had Norman moaning and cursing again.

            Jon licked his lips. He couldn’t stop himself from immediately lowering his mouth down to Norman’s awaiting member. He hummed when his tongue made contact with the engorged head, loving the salty and unique taste of Norman’s. He sucked him down to his ball sack before moving his mouth up again and using his tongue to flicker against the slit. Norman whimpered; fisting Jon’s locks of dark hair while he thrusted up into his mouth.

            Before too long Jon removed himself from Norman’s shaft, knowing the older man was near his peak. Norman growled and huffed in protest but was cut off short by Jon’s lips upon his own. They kissed like wild animals again before shifting positions. Norman was now on top and unlike Jon’s previous taunting movements, Norman went straight for Jon’s pants, unbuttoning them and yanking them down his legs along with his underwear as fast as he could. He roared when he saw Jon’s proud erection standing straight up. Jon was a lot more build than Norman but he also had an impressive amount of girth to his length.

            Norman didn’t hesitate before grabbing the younger man’s cock and pumping him slow but hard at first. He gave him a few powerful strokes before picking up his speed a little and lowering his warm lips to Jon’s aching manhood. Jon hissed when Norman’s tongue darted out to lick first drop of pre-cum. He swirled his tongue around Jon’s sensitive tip, working with the moisture he was given. Jon’s eyes flutter closed and he gasped when Norman finally moved his mouth down on his shaft. The first two times Norman’s mouth glided down on Jon’s member were painfully slow, during third time Norman picked up his speed. He used his hand to hold the base of Jon’s cock, coordinating his hand and mouth together. When Norman sucked him down his hand would follow, when his mouth moved up so would his hand, he used a twisting technique with his fist. Fisting, twisting and sucking were Norman’s specialty.

            “Jesus fuckin’ Christ Norm! God you’re so good…hmmm suck that cock baby.” Jon groaned.

            Norman sucked and pulled harder upon hearing Jon’s acclamations. As he continued, he could feel Jon’s sack draw up, he knew it wouldn’t take long and Norman grinned. He picked up his speed even more, making Jon’s toes curl. Jon pushed his hips down in attempt to get some relief from Norman’s mouth and try to regain control of the situation but Norman wouldn’t have any of that. He pinned his hips down with his free arm and continued to vigorously slurp him raw.   

            "Fuck… Norm you’re gonna make me cum… I can’t.” Jon tried in ragged breaths. Before he could finish his sentence however, Jon unleashed his load down Norman’s throat. Norman, being the greedy sexual beast that he was, swallowed every drop of Jon’s release.

            Norman roughly turned Jon around after he gave the younger man a moment to regain his breath. He made Jon stand on his hands and knees, facing the bed board. He then spread Jon’s butt cheeks and dove in. Jon screamed once he felt the tip of Norman’s tongue teasing his puckered entrance. Norman used his skilled muscle to flicker and tap against Jon’s tight hole. Jon was shaking from the intensity of the pleasure he was receiving, he stopped breathing when Norman’s tongue made its way inside him.

            “Oh god…” Jon whined.

            Norman used his tongue to fuck Jon’s pucker. He thrust his muscled member in out of the tight entrance. Jon’s legs were shaking; he gripped the sheets underneath him with all his might in attempt to keep a hold of his sanity. It was futile however, Norman’s expert tongue had him thrashing and screaming. And to Jon’s surprise, he felt himself become erect once more. He was reaching his peak again, but before he got too close to another orgasm, Norman withdrew from Jon’s glory whole. Jon breathed out in both relief and agony.

            “Gonna fuck you now.” Norman snarled.

            “Oh yes baby…please.” Jon whimpered.

            “You want my cock don’t you? Filthy bastard.”

            “Yesss…” Jon hissed.

            Norman placed the tip of his swollen member against Jon’s entrance. He tapped his shaft a few times, pumping himself before determinately shoving his cock inside. Jon screamed. He grabbed a hold of the bed board as Norman started pumping inside of him.

            “Ohhhh shit…fuck.” Jon cursed in extreme pleasure.

            Norman’s thrusts were hard and fast. He growled when he felt Jon’s tight walls squeeze his manhood. He drove his cock all the way in, hitting Jon’s “O” spot. His hips were radical, slamming hard and rough against Jon’s ass. When Norman reached around his waist to grab Jon’s hardened cock again, Jon threw his head back and howled. Within the first pump Jon came, sending four hot spurts all over the pillow.

            “You dirty fucker… Came all over the pillows.” Norman barked.

            "Oh gooood… feels so good. Don’t stop.” Jon pleaded.

            And Norman didn’t. Not for a few more minutes anyways. Before long, he felt himself become close to an orgasm as well. Norman withdrew from inside of Jon, making the younger man sigh in both relief and displeasure.

            “Turn around.” Norman demanded. “Lay on your back.”

            Jon obliged.

            Norman then straddled him. He sucked his index finger and quickly applied the moisture to his own puckered hole before Jon went soft again. Without wasting time, he lowered himself on Jon’s still hard cock and began to ride him. Norman moaned, loving the feel of Jon’s cock inside of him. It’s been far too long since he got to enjoy another cock inside his glory hole. Norman bounced up and down on Jon’s shaft at an incredible speed, not wanting to waste the time he still had before Jon’s cock went soft again.

            Jon gasped. Seeing Norman bounce up and down on him, his cock slapping against his lower stomach was probably the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life. He gripped Norman’s hips tightly and helped his friend move up and down. It didn’t take long for Norman to reach near his climax again. He could feel Jon beginning to soften so he removed himself from Jon’s shaft. Still hovering over him, Norman moved forward holding his firm cock in one hand and offering it to Jon.

            “You gunna cum for me Normie?” Jon licked his lips before taking Norman’s cock in mouth again.

            “Hmmm yeah… suck daddy’s cock.” Norman couldn’t help himself.

            Jon smirked, mouth full of cock. He slurped Norman’s shaft a few times before he felt the hot thick liquid run down his throat.

            “Fuuuuckkk.” Norman whined.

            Jon swallowed Norman for all his worth, not wanting to waste a single drop. Norman thrusted inside his mouth a few more times before removing his shaft from Jon’s dark cavern, he held his member for Jon once more. Jon gave the tip a few sloppy kisses while Norman shook the last few drops of semen on his tongue. He hummed at Norman’s salty taste.

            They both collapsed next to each other, breathing heavily.

            “Shit I needed that so bad.” Jon said.

            “Yeah.” Norman agreed. He lit a cigarette and offered Jon one.  

            They smoked in silence, enjoying the jello-like feeling running through the bodies. Without a doubt, tonight both men would sleep like rocks.


End file.
